Broken And Fixed
by Valkyrie.Fiction
Summary: [SUSPENDIDO] Heero es el chico nuevo en el Orfanato Maxwell.
1. Broken And Fixed

**Broken and Fixed**  
  
By **KatiKat** translated by **Moon Wizzard**  
  
"Niños!" dijo la Hermana Helen para llamar la atención de los chicos mientras ella entraba en la gran sala de juegos del Orfanato Maxwell. Puso a un pequeño niño vestido de pantalón y pulóver azul con zapatillas blancas delante de ella. El niño tenia pelo marrón oscuro, ojos azul cobalto y una expresión malhumorada en la cara.  
  
Los chicos se juntaron a su alrededor mirando curiosamente al niño. "Este es Heero. Tiene cinco años y va a vivir con nosotros de ahora en adelante. Espero que sean buenos con él." Los chicos asintieron vigorosamente. La Hermana Helen dio vuelta a Heero para verlo de frente y se agacho. "Espero que te guste aquí, Heero. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, solo ven a mi, si?"  
  
Le chico solo la miro, ni siquiera pestañeando. Ella suspiro. Ella temía que este chico iba a ser uno realmente difícil. Había leído su archivo y lo que vio ahí no le gusto para nada. Los padres del chico habían muerto asesinados cuando unos ladrones entraron en su casa. Desde ese entonces el había vivido con su tío, un científico o algo así. Nadie sabia que el estaba golpeando al chico hasta que la maestra del jardín vio los moretones en sus brazos y torso. La trabajadora social lo aparto inmediatamente de su tío, llevándolo primero al hospital. Ni bien estuvo en buen estado físico la llamaron. La monja manejaba el pequeño Orfanato Maxwell junto con el Padre Maxwell y amaba a los niños con todo su corazón y alma. Ella solo esperaba que Heero estuviera bien aquí.  
  
"Podes ir ahora y jugar. La cena es aproximadamente en dos horas así que tenes mucho tiempo para hacer algunos amigos aqu" le dijo, acariciando suavemente sus hombros. Suspiro al ver que el chico no se movió y miro a su alrededor por ayuda. Un pequeño niño con una larga trenza castaña y grandes ojos violetas que abrazaba una vieja muñeca atrajo su mirada. Duo...el niño que había estado ahí por la mayor cantidad de tiempo. Había sido traído ahí como un recién nacido y tristemente nadie había querido adoptarlo. Un par de parejas lo habían intentado pero pensaban que era demasiado efusivo y siempre lo traían de vuelta, nunca dándose cuenta de cuanto lastimaba eso al solitario chico. Duo saludaba a cada nuevo niño, tratando de hacerlos felices, de hacerlos sonreír. Pero el siempre tenia una mirada triste en los ojos, entendiendo que otro niño había sido dejado solo en este mundo.  
  
"Duo" dijo. El trenzado vestido de violeta y marrón troto hacia ella, abrazando fuertemente el muñeco de madera contra su pecho. "Duo, cuidarías de Heero? Muéstrale el lugar, donde esta todo" le pregunto.  
  
Duo asintió vigorosamente. "Lo haré, 'rmana Helen"  
  
Helen sonrió y se puso de pie. Duo cuidaría bien del chico. Se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación.  
  
El trenzado se dio vuelta hacia Heero y sonrió alegremente. "Hola, soy Duo, como te llamas?"  
  
El otro chico no se molesto en responder; en cambio se dio vuelta y fue hacia una de las grandes ventanas que daban afuera a un pequeño jardín.  
  
"Hey, no me respondiste y eso es descortés". Duo iba dando saltitos junto a el. "Tu nombre es Heero, cierto? Que te gusta hacer?"  
  
Heero frunció el ceño. No podía este chico simplemente irse? El sólo quería estar solo. Pero este idiota bocón lo seguía por toda la habitación, hablando de todo y nada. Heero se sentó en el piso alfombrado debajo de la ventana, acerco sus rodillas a su pecho y puso sus brazos sobre estas. Todavía no podía creer que lo habían apartado de su tío. Si, la vida no era fácil con el, pero tenia un punto estable en su vida. Pero ahora...y este tonto trenzado seguía hablándole.  
  
Duo se sentó junto a Heero. "No hablas mucho, eh?" le pregunto cuando el chico no se molesto en responderle. Miro el muñeco de madera en sus brazos. Era un juguete sencillo. Un tronco duro con extremidades largas que pendían de el. Pero lo que le traía mas consuelo a Duo era la cara sonriente del muñeco. Era su único amigo -lo llamaba Shini- y su cara sonriente siempre le había levantado el animo. 'Tal vez también podría levantarle el animo al otro chico' pensó. Acariciando la cara del muñeco se lo ofreció a Heero. "Te gustaría jugar?"  
  
El idiota de pelo largo -como se llamaba? Duo- todavía lo estaba molestando y su actitud fría no ayudaba a Heero a deshacerse de el. Quizás era tiempo de tomar medidas mas drásticas? Miro al maltratado muñeco de madera que Duo le estaba ofreciendo. Que muñeco más estúpido. Lo agarro y ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de mirar la enorme sonrisa de Duo. En lugar de jugar con el lo arrojo con toda su fuerza. Vio como el muñeco se estrellaba contra la pared y caía al piso - roto. Eso lo saco de toda la frialdad que rodeaba su mente y su corazón. El no...el no quiso hacer eso. El no quiso romperlo...  
  
Duo miro como su muñeco caía al piso roto en dos partes - y no podía creerlo. Su juguete...su amigo...Heero lo había roto...gateo hacia el muñeco y junto las partes. La cabeza...la cara sonriente y el pelo tallado...el cuello del muñeco se había quebrado y la cabeza se había salido. Apretó ambas piezas contra su pecho ignorando a los otros chicos que se corrían entre ellos por toda la habitación o jugaban con los otros juguetes. Su amigo Shini, estaba muerto...  
  
Con su corazón conmovido Heero miraba al trenzado abrazar el muñeco que el había destruido. Los grandes y violetas ojos de Duo se llenaron de lagrimas y sus hombros se sacudían por los pequeños sollozos. Heero pudo sentir sus ojos arder también. El no quiso...el no quiso hacerlo. El solo quería que lo dejen solo. No quiso lastimar al chico.  
  
Heero abrazo sus piernas, acercándolas mas a su pecho. El no quiso...el no...  
  
Helen bostezo mientras caminaba por el pasillo de su pieza hacia la gran habitación donde dormían los niños, la luz de la luna era su única iluminación. Siempre los miraba un par de veces durante la noche solo para asegurarse de que estaban bien.  
  
Esta noche estaba preocupada por Duo. Había descubierto que Heero había roto el muñeco de Duo. Helen sabia que ese muñeco era la posesión mas preciada de Duo. El Padre Maxwell se lo había regalado en su primera navidad ahí. Incluso cuando apenas gateaba siempre andaba arrastrando el muñeco por todos lados. Sabia que el muñeco le traía cosuelo incluso cuando ella o el Padre Maxwell no podían. Pero ahora...  
  
Suspiro y ajusto mas su bata. Con el poco dinero que tenían para gastar, no podían pagar para calentar todo el orfanato y principalmente de noche se ponía frió en los corredores. Se paro en frente a la puerta que conducía al dormitorio de los niños cuando vio una luz por debajo de la puerta que venia de la pequeña oficina en donde el Padre Maxwell usualmente trabajaba. Frunció el ceño sabiendo que el no estaba ahí. Desafortunadamente el Padre Maxwell había tenido que salir por unos días. Justo ahora, cuando Duo mas lo necesitaba.  
  
Atravesó el hall hacia la oficina curiosa por saber quien podría estar ahí. Abrió la puerta y espió adentro. Se asombro cuando reconoció a Heero sentado en la silla detrás de la mesa, vestido solo con su pijama azul con autitos rojos y con sus zapatillas puestas, trabajaba en algo a la luz de la pequeña lámpara de mesa. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no noto cuando ella se le acerco.  
  
"Que estas haciendo Heero?" pregunto espiando por sobre su hombro.  
  
El chico salto en la silla y la miro. "Yo...yo..." tartamudeo y miro a lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
El muñeco, se dio cuenta. Estaba reparando el muñeco de Duo. Con pegamento y cinta adhesiva que encontró en la mesa había podido adherir la cabeza al tronco. Helen tuvo que admitir que era bastante hábil. Solo el pedazo de cinta que cubría el cuello del muñeco revelaba donde se había quebrado. "Se ve bien Heero", lo alabo poniendo una mano sobre el pequeño hombro.  
Heero puso el muñeco sobre la mesa, sus manos descansaban sobre su regazo. "Yo no quise romperlo. No quise poner triste a Duo" dijo suavemente.  
Helen suspiro y beso al chico en la cabeza. "Lo se Heero. Lo se. Pero tienes que saber que este muñeco lo es todo para Duo. Es algo que solamente le pertenece a él en un lugar donde todo tiene que ser compartido. El considera este muñeco su mejor amigo. Lo lastimaste mucho cuando lo rompiste."  
  
Heero estaba callado pero agacho su cabeza un poco. "Lo siento"  
  
"No tienes que decídmelo a mi. Discúlpate con Duo. Te va a perdonar, estoy segura de eso. Pero deberías irte a la cama ahora. Es tarde y no deberías estar levantado." Lo ayudo a bajarse de la silla y puso el muñeco en sus manos. Sonrió cuando lo vio acercar el muñeco a su pecho. Con su mano sobre el hombro de Heero salieron de la pequeña y un poco desordenada oficina después de apagar la luz.  
  
Entraron al dormitorio donde había filas de camas en ambos lados. En casi todas pequeños niños dormían pacíficamente. Heero gateo sobre su cama, que estaba junto a la de Duo y Helen lo cubrió hasta el cuello. Se detuvo cuando vio que Heero sujetaba fuertemente el juguete con su mano izquierda.  
  
"Se lo voy a devolver en la mañana. Lo prometo." Dijo viendo como ella miraba el muñeco.  
  
Ella asintió. "O.K, confío en vos Heero." Se agacho y lo beso en la frente. "Buenas noches. Y no mas viajes nocturnos. O.K"  
  
Heero asintió y con una suave caricia en su cara Helen se dio vuelta mirando a los niños y dejo la habitación cerrando la puerta.  
  
"Se llama Shini, sabes"  
  
La voz que venia de la cama de Duo alerto a Heero. Pensó que el chico estaba dormido. Se puso sobre su costado y miro a Duo viendo sus enormes ojos violetas brillando con la luz de la luna. El trenzado estaba sobre su costado también, con una mano debajo de su cabeza.  
  
"Yo le puse Shini y es mi mejor amigo." Duo susurro no queriendo despertar a los otros niños.  
  
"No quise robarlo" susurro Heero. Cuando quiso reparar el muñeco lo había sacado de la pequeña mesa de luz que estaba junto a la cama de Duo, donde este lo había dejado antes de irse a dormir. "Quería arreglarlo."  
  
"Te fue bien?"  
  
Heero asintió y se sentó sobre la cama. Levanto su mano con el muñeco y se lo ofreció a Duo. El chico de ojos violeta se sentó y tomo el muñeco a través del pequeño espacio entre las camas. Miro al cuello arreglado, acariciando la cinta. Levanto su mirada a Heero. "Gracias."  
  
Heero se encogió de hombros y bajo su mirada a las sabanas. Entonces recordando lo que la Hermana Helen le había dicho dijo suavemente "No quise romperlo. No quise"  
  
Duo solo asintió acercando el muñeco a su pecho.  
  
"Lo...lo siento..." había lagrimas en la voz de Heero. Se sentía tan solo. Incluso viviendo con su tío malo era mejor que estar completamente solo en el mudo, justo como el estaba ahora.  
  
Después de un momento de silencio hubo un crujido de la cama de Duo y luego el sonido de pies descalzos sobre el piso. Cuando levanto su mirada, Duo estaba parado junto a su cama en su blanco pijama con ranitas verdes. Algunos cabellos se habían escapado de su trenza y se veía adorablemente tierno. "Queres que duerma con vos esta noche?" pregunto. "No te vas a volver sentir tan solo."  
  
Heero parpadeo dudando. A el le gustaría pero...querría Duo...lo haría Duo por el después de lo que había hecho? Heero no podía creer que Duo sea tan indulgente aunque la Hermana Helen le dijo que lo era. "Quisieras? Finalmente pregunto, algo tímido.  
  
Duo asintió sonriendo alegremente de nuevo. Heero levanto la sabana y se movió un poco a la derecha, permitiéndole a Duo meterse bajo las sabanas junto con el. Estuvieron acostados sobre su lado cara a cara, el muñeco sobre la almohada que estaba entre ellos. Es tuvieron mirándose por un rato hasta que Duo rompió el silencio con un susurro: "sabes, Shini es grandioso, pero a veces...a veces el ya no es suficiente. Quizás...quizás nos podríamos tener el uno al otro" sugirió cuidadosamente.  
  
Heero lo pensó por un rato. Seria grandioso tener alguien que te pertenezca solo a ti. Igual que Shini le pertenecía a Duo. Si Duo fuera de él y él de Duo ellos no estarían mas solos. Heero pudo sentir un cálido sentimiento esparciéndose dentro de el de solo pensarlo. Tener alguien que realmente se preocupe...  
  
"Si, seria grandioso" respondió, con un evidente anhelo en su voz.  
  
Duo sonrió alegremente y alcanzándolo, tomo una de las manos de Heero y la sujeto con fuerza. "Sip"  
  
"Sip" Heero también sonrió, por primera vez en años. Ya no estaba solo porque ahora lo tenia a Duo. Y nunca lo iba a dejar ir...  
  
Owari 


	2. Chirstmas Eve

**Christmas Eve**

**Autor:** KatiKat - **Traduccion: **Moon Wizzard

Dos niños pequeños estaban sentados en un banco bajo la ventana. Estaban abrazados compartiendo una gran y cálida frazada. Era la Víspera de Navidad y estaban determinados a ver a Santa Claus (1). Así que cuando la Hermana Helen termino su visita nocturna, se salieron de sus camas, dejando a Shini a salvo envuelto con las cálidas frazadas de Heero y se acomodaron en el banco. La ventana estaba empañada, así que tuvieron que limpiarla para poder hacer dos pequeños "agujeritos para espiar", como los llamaron. Eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que pudieran ver a través de ellos. El lugar bajo la ventana estaba bastante frío y tiritaban de vez en cuando, pero en lugar de irse a la cama -donde se supone deberían estar durmiendo como los otros niños- se arrimaron mas el uno al otro, abrazándose entre ellos por la cintura y espiando de vez en cuando con la esperanza de ver al mágico ser que trae regalos.

"Heero, 'stas despierto?" pregunto Duo mientras pestañeaba pesadamente. La tibieza que sentía en ese momento y el reconfortante sonido de los latidos del corazón de Heero que escuchaba mientras estaba apoyado sobre su pecho le estaban dando sueño. Pero el no quería dormir, quería ver a Santa Claus.

"Huh?" respondió Heero después de unos segundos. "Si, estoy despierto, no dormido". Asintió con la cabeza para hacer mas énfasis en lo que dijo. "Y vos?"

Duo abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo para evitar que se cerraran. "´espierto. No dormido," respondió. "Ves?"

"Hn."

Estuvieron callados por un rato hasta que los ojos de Duo empezaron a cerrarse de nuevo justo cuando Heero le pregunto en un susurro: "Duo? Crees que Santa Claus existe?"

Duo forzó sus ojos a que se abrieran un poco de nuevo, pero el esfuerzo que ponía en ello le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza. "Si, él realmente existe."

"Huh?" Heero bostezo y se acerco mas a Duo, abrazándolo fuertemente.

"Como sabes?"

"Por que me dio a vos," Duo razono en una vos perezosa, llena de sueño.

La respuesta sorprendió a Heero que salió de su estado de sueño - bueno, solo un poquito. "Pero yo no vine en Navidad."

"Ya se tonto." Duo golpeo el brazo de Heero y puso la frazada - que se había caído cuando movió el brazo - mas cerca para protegerse del frió que venia de la ventana. "Santa viene durante el año y te trae regalos, pero vos no sabes que es él. Es un gran secreto," dijo susurrando. Después de eso sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo pero esta vez no hizo ningún esfuerzo por abrirlos. Iba a descansar por un rato.

"´ro? Estas despierto?" pregunto unos minutos después.   
"Huh..." fue la única respuesta. Heero - que estaba apoyado contra la pared con Duo prácticamente sobre su regazo - sin importar qué, no podía abrir sus ojos. Parecía que estaban súper pegados. Así - después de pensarlo - decidió tratar mas tarde. Quizás entonces funcionaria.

"Bien. Odiaría perderme a Santa," alcanzo a decir Duo antes de quedarse dormido sobre su mejor amigo, siendo abrazado y abrazándolo en sus pequeños brazos.

Y así durmieron. Ignorados; los "agujeritos para espiar" se empañaron de nuevo, la nieve comenzó a caer cubriéndolo todo con una brillante capa blanca mientras el sonido de cascabeles (2) se oía en la silenciosa noche.

Owari

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

**(1):** En el original decía Santa Claus, por eso decidí dejarlo así. En otros países, como en el mío por ejemplo, a Santa Claus se lo conoce como Papa Noel.

**(2):** En el original dice "Jingle Bells". Yo lo traduje como "cascabeles" por que es el típico sonido que aparece cuando sa habla de Santa Claus.


	3. AVISO

Posteo esto para quienes (todavia) estan interesados, despues de tanto tiempo. A partir del Jueves cambio mi nombre a Valkyrie, asi que busquenme con ese nombre. Se vienen cambios y actualizacionses en las historias.

Saludos! 


End file.
